Last Minute Christmas French Edition
by Arra Frost
Summary: Sasuke a toujours méprisé Noël, mais son petit ami se révèle être l’homme le plus affecté par la joyeuse atmosphère de Noël que ce monde aie jamais connu. Courses de dernière minute, tempêtes de neige de dernière minute, accidents de dernière minute YAOI


**Last Minute Christmas**

**Summary: Sasuke a toujours méprisé Noël, mais son petit ami se révèle être l'homme le plus affecté par la joyeuse atmosphère de Noël que ce monde aie jamais connu. Courses de dernière minute, tempêtes de neige de dernière minute, accidents de dernière minute. SasuxNaru, shounen-ai, & léger yaoi.**

**Warnings: SasuxNaru, swearing, yaoi, Christmas-orientated

* * *

**

**_~~Hey ! __À la demande d'un de mes lecteurs, Alteegry, ma fanfiction "Last Minute Christmas" a été traduite afin de pouvoir la partager avec la communauté française. C'est vraiment excitant de pouvoir partager cette fiction avec des lecteurs qui ne parlent pas la même langue, même si le français n'est pas tellement étranger pour moi puisque j'ai grandi plus ou moins entourée par la culture française. Je ne parle cependant pas français donc je ne serai pas capable de répondre à vos reviews. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas en poster ! J'adore les reviews, et j'utiliserai un traducteur pour comprendre le message que vous voulez me faire passer; je vous répondrai ensuite en anglais. Si vous savez parler anglais, la version originale est bien entendu sur ce site, publiée sur mon compte également. Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture ! Et merci à Alteegry pour la traduction !~~_**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni les chansons mentionnées dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

**

La neige, la musique, les décorations, les sapins, le lait de poule, les feux, les cadeaux, les émissions spéciales, le rouge, le blanc et le vert…

Je Déteste Tout Ça.

Ce n'est pas un temps de réjouissances pendant lequel famille et amis se rassemblent joyeusement. Ce sont les embouteillages, les files d'attente traversant tous les magasins, les parkings bondés, un niveau de stress inimaginable, et les comptes bancaires vides. Tout cela à cause d'une seule chose…

Ceux qui font les courses de Noël au dernier moment.

Je Les Déteste Tous.

Tous ces crétins me tapent sérieusement sur les nerfs ! Ce n'est pas comme si Noël s'approchait furtivement avant de surgir tout à coup, sans prévenir ! C'est le même putain de jour chaque année !

Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle les gens ont besoin d'attendre la dernière semaine, et juste avant le réveillon, courir de manière hystérique en levant les bras au ciel et en criant "Oh non, demain c'est Noël ? Je dois acheter tous mes cadeaux en trois heures !". C'est débile et inutile… tout comme les cadeaux, tiens. Personne sur Terre n'a besoin d'un pingouin chanteur et danseur placé sous le sapin de Noël !

C'est une fête stupide qui n'aurait jamais du être inventée et commercialisée.

"Sasuke, vas-tu arrêter d'angoisser ! Nous devons aller faire les courses pour Noël !"

Et, bien entendu, mon petit ami se trouve être un de ceux qui font les courses de Noël au dernier moment, ceux-là même que j'adorerais étrangler avec des guirlandes et noyer dans un bain de lait de poule. Non pas que je ferais cela à mon cher petit ami… Je me contenterais de l'attacher avec lesdites guirlandes, l'enfermer dans notre chambre et hum… passer de joyeuses fêtes ?

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?" Je suis arraché à mes pensées illustrant mon petit ami habillé de guirlandes, uniquement de guirlandes… par ma veste en cuir jetée à même mon visage pensif. "Allez, debout, habille-toi et monte dans la voiture !"

Je soupire bruyamment, pas impressionné pour le moins du monde. "Sincèrement Naruto, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça il y a une semaine. Ou pourquoi tu dois faire ça, pour commencer. Ce n'est pas comme si l'ami des chiens et l'autre paresseux ont vraiment besoin de cadeaux."

Naruto me gratifie de son Regard. Le sourcil levé, les lèvres pincées, l'expression de son visage impassible mais laissant entrevoir son agacement. Il n'est pas vraiment heureux que je critique la procrastination dont il fait preuve, ainsi que son besoin d'acheter des cadeaux. Il n'apprécie pas non plus quand je dénigre ses amis, mais je le fais quotidiennement donc il a appris à l'ignorer.

"Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses de cette fête" répond-il simplement, les mains sur les hanches, dans une pose qui ne pourrait paraître plus gay, ce qui est actuellement très divertissant pour moi. "C'est un temps pour donner, pour l'amitié, l'amour, les rires-"

"La foule, les cris et les pères Noël sur les toits qui prennent feu, parce que je vais craquer si tu m'entraîne de force dans une de tes joyeuses célébrations."

Encore une fois Naruto soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est si adorable quand il est frustré et énervé contre moi. "Sasuke, c'est un centre commercial. Ça ne va pas te manger, et tu ne risque pas non plus d'être englouti par une foule-"

"-d'acheteurs voraces. Mais tu ne peux pas me promettre ça ! Ces gens sont démentiels et tueraient leur propre grand-mère pour avoir la dernière brique de lait de poule."

"Ton habileté à exagérer les choses ne cesse de m'étonner". Sa voix est sarcastique et froide. Il n'est pas vraiment content de mon comportement. Comportement que j'ai adopté ces dix dernières années lors des fêtes de Noël.

"Merci". Je lui fais mon sourire spécial, ce qui me vaut un regard mortel, soit l'équivalent d'un régiment de soldats armés de fusils d'assaut. "Bon sang, un peu plus menaçants, et tes yeux feraient tressaillir Kris Kringle lui-même !" Son regard furieux ne s'apaise pas le moins du monde, malgré mon jeu de mot **(1)**. Mon petit ami peut être vraiment très effrayant quand il est énervé, c'est donc une bonne chose que je ne sois pas facilement intimidé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis fronce les sourcils alors qu'il continue de me fusiller du regard. "Très bien, je viens. Mais ce n'est pas de bon cœur."

Un énorme sourire vient prendre place sur le visage de Naruto, satisfait d'avoir réussi à me convaincre de bouger de ma position quasi immobile sur le sofa. "Super ! Allez, en voiture !" Il se dirige vers la porte mais, dès que sa main touche la poignée, il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire carnassier, et je ne peux réprimer le frisson qui traverse mon corps à cet instant. "Oh, et merci beaucoup de t'être porté volontaire pour porter _tous_ les sacs, tu es vraiment le plus attentionné des petits amis."

_Quand ai-je dit… ?_ Mes sourcils se haussent et mon expression devient aigre alors que je le regarde passer la porte et marcher au milieu de la neige. "Quel idiot je suis… J'aurais du prolonger l'inévitable."

"C'est vrai !" Naruto crie de l'extérieur. La capacité auditive de ce garçon est fantasmagorique… Ai-je déjà mentionné combien je déteste son emprise sur moi ? Non ? Eh bien… je déteste ça !

* * *

La neige s'écrase contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces peinent à dégager la vue. Voilà la meilleure partie des courses de dernière minute… eh oui, la tempête de neige de dernière minute, qui semble toujours arriver trois jours avant Noël.

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste faire demi-tour ?" je demande. Je sais quelle va être la réponse, mais je peux espérer, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout alors que la route est à peine visible, et qu'on a l'impression d'avoir orgasme sur orgasme à cause de tout ce blanc immaculé constituant le champ de vision, on a le droit de s'accrocher à la moindre lueur d'espoir, non ?...

"Non. Je refuse d'aller faire les courses le jour du réveillon, et je ne vais certainement pas me présenter à la fête de Noël si nous sommes les seuls sans cadeaux." Il ne quitte pas la route du regard, ce qui semble plutôt inutile puisqu'il est assis sur le siège du passager.

"Naruto, tu te rends bien compte que tu n'es pas mieux capable de voir la route que moi, et si tu as du mal, alors je ne vois pas par quel miracle ce serait mieux pour moi."

"Tu as une bien meilleure vision que moi ainsi qu'une meilleure concentration, ce qui justifie le fait que tu conduise, et que je ne te distraie pas." Sa voix est sérieuse et concentrée, et ses yeux ne quittent toujours pas la route… si seulement c'est bien la route qui se trouve devant nous, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr.

Je sais qu'il a raison, et je soupire de manière immature pour avoir perdu la prétendue dispute contre mon petit ami, qui gagne toujours de toute façon. Je détourne le regard légèrement, sans dévier mon attention du chemin que nous suivons, quel qu'il soit. "Il n'empêche que ce ne serait pas aussi difficile si nous ne vivions pas aussi loin de la ville." Je ne veux pas abandonner, c'est juste un aspect de ma personnalité, et même si c'est un argument stupide, je l'exprime et essaie d'en tirer quelque chose.

"La ville n'est qu'à vingt minutes de chez nous, ce n'est pas si mal. De toute façon, si nous y étions à cet instant, nous serions bloqués à cause de la circulation et tu serais en train de t'en plaindre, donc sois reconnaissant que nous ne soyons pas à l'arrêt entre deux voitures pour le moment."

Encore une fois il a évidemment raison. Je me plaindrais effectivement bien plus si nous étions juste sortis de l'autoroute, pour aboutir directement dans les bouchons. Mais encore une fois… "Peut-être, mais si nous étions bloqués au milieu de milliers de voitures, je serais au moins capable de savoir si nous sommes sur une route ou pas."

Naruto soupire bruyamment, dégoûté, et détourne finalement le regard de l'avant pour me jeter un regard meurtrier. "Tu sais quoi, je sais que tu déteste Noël, les gens, être sociable ainsi que ta vie désespérée, mais, pitié, ne pourrais-tu pas sourire et supporter tout ça en _me_ permettant au moins de communiquer un peu de bonne humeur pendant les fêtes ?"

Bon Dieu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. C'est sans doute la première fois que Naruto me crie vraiment dessus… ou du moins pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Normalement je considèrerais calmement ce qu'il me dirait, ou bien je ferais une blague sarcastique concernant ma "vie désespérée", comme il dit, mais… je suppose que la période de Noël me tape bien trop sur les nerfs pour cela.

"Mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ?" je répond, au moins aussi fort que lui."Oui, je déteste Noël ! Oui, je n'aime pas particulièrement les gens ni être sociable ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je déteste cette soi-disant fête, alors qu'elle ne m'a apporté que misère et désolation !"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus ! Alors pourquoi continues-tu à être aussi misérable, et à me forcer à l'être aussi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas essayer d'être heureux, au moins pour moi?" me récrie Naruto d'un ton si blessé, triste et trahi que je m'arrête de respirer. Alors que je jette un coup d'œil au blond assis à côté de moi, je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant des larmes se former dans ses yeux bleus.

Bien joué Sasuke, toujours aussi efficace quand il s'agit de propager la joie et la bonne humeur.

"Naruto… je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment un crétin". Je le pense sincèrement. Je peux supporter qu'il soit irrité ou contrarié, mais pas qu'il soit vraiment énervé contre moi. "Je t'aime, et je te promet d'arrêter de me plaindre à partir de maintenant."

Cela me vaut un léger soupir de résignation de sa part, et ses yeux ainsi que son expression s'adoucissent. Je sais qu'il m'a pardonné pour le moment, mais il n'est pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire pour autant. Cela fait un moment qu'il insiste à ce sujet, mais progressant au milieu d'un blizzard, quand on ne voit pas à deux mètres devant soi, en direction d'un centre commercial, pour émerger au milieu du chaos des courses de Noël… non, les circonstances ne sont pas vraiment idéales pour engager une dispute sur mon manque d'enthousiasme vis-à-vis des fêtes.

"Je t'aime aussi…" murmure-t-il, apparemment toujours un peu contrarié, mais plus en colère contre moi, ce qui me rend vraiment heureux.

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de me tourner brièvement vers lui afin de lui sourire. Une redoutable erreur, puisque lorsque je me retourne, il y a un poteau téléphonique en travers de la route et je dois faire un écart pour l'éviter. Ayant perdu le contrôle de l'engin, la voiture fonce contre la barrière bordant la route.

Le mouvement violent dû au choc me fait percuter le volant de mon front, puis ma tête contre mon fauteuil dans le mouvement de recul qui suit. Naruto a une réaction similaire à la mienne, et pousse un léger cri de surprise alors que nous finissons dans le fossé que protégeait la barrière. Quant à moi, bien entendu, je n'ai fait aucun son puisque tout ce temps là je serrais douloureusement les dents en essayant de nous maintenir plus ou moins en vie, nous et cet amas de métal. La voiture finit enfin par s'immobiliser dans le fossé, et seul le bruit du vent trouble le calme soudain qui nous entoure.

"Naruto, tout va bien ?" Je sais qu'il va bien, parce que je suis déjà en train de parcourir son corps si précieux en quête de blessures, avant même de considérer les miennes. Je ne serais capable de rien sans lui à mes côtés.

"Je… Oui, ça va…" répond-il, son corps tremblant au moins autant que sa voix. "Et toi ? As-

tu – tu saignes !"

Ses mains sont tout à coup de chaque côté de ma tête, me forçant à rester immobile alors qu'il inspecte mon front. Il touche de son pouce un endroit particulier et je grogne immédiatement à cause de la douleur. Hm… Il semble que je sois bel et bien blessé. Je libère ma tête de son emprise et me place face au rétroviseur pour constater une petite coupure sur le côté gauche de mon front, juste au dessus du sourcil.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai du me cogner la tête contre le volant". Je fais comme si cela n'avait aucune importance… en grande partie parce que cela n'en a aucune. Une petite coupure par ci par là, rien que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de subir auparavant, et je n'en suis certainement pas mort.

"Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? Tu saignes ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même !" Mon pauvre petit ami, il a toujours été inexpérimenté dans le domaine des accidents, des blessures et du sang. Une petite coupure due à du papier peut lui causer une crise de panique, provoquant l'affolement et l'épouvante tout autour de lui dans la foulée.

Je rigole, non pas un rire moqueur, mais juste parce que je trouve mon adorable petit ami… eh bien… adorable. "C'est une minuscule goutte de sang, un simple bandage suffira. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Pour le moment… nous devons d'abord savoir où est-ce que nous avons atterri et comment nous allons sortir de là".

"Recule la voiture" dit-il simplement, comme si sortir d'un fossé était facile sous 20 mètres de neige. D'accord, j'exagère sans doute, mais tout de même… Pour illustrer ma pensée, je démarre la voiture, passe en marche arrière et met les gaz. Les pneus patinent sur la neige mais nous ne bougeons pas d'un pouce.

Je lève un sourcil, attendant qu'il me soumette une meilleure idée.

"J'ai mon portable, je n'ai qu'à appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher et nous aide à sortir la voiture de là" enchaîne rapidement Naruto, comme si toutes les possibilités devenaient réalisables simplement parce qu'on les énonçait à haute voix, et il détourne à contrecœur le regard de ma coupure, enfin, pour fouiller les poches de son manteau.

"C'est inutile si nous ne savons pas où nous sommes. Ils ne peuvent pas errer dans les environs sans avoir une petite idée de notre location, et ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient capables de nous voir à partir de la route avec ce temps. Je peux à peine voir la barrière qui a décidé de se porter impunément à l'encontre du pare-choc de ma voiture."

Je ne suis peut-être pas rassurant et consolant du tout mais, qu'est ce que j'y peux, je suis une personne logique avant tout.

"Tu ne contribue pas à améliorer la situation" Naruto fronce les sourcils, clairement mécontent.

"Pas plus qu'une équipe de recherche et de secours aveugle." Ma réplique lui fait froncer les sourcils une fois de plus, mais cette fois sa moue se veut boudeuse parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il boude, même dans ces circonstances. "Eh, la voiture est encore en état de marche et nous avons la climatisation. On va juste attendre ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme un peu avant d'appeler des secours, un remorqueur en premier."

"D'accord." Naruto abandonne finalement, se renfonçant dans son siège et s'efforçant de se calmer. "On va attendre. On va attendre, ici, dans un fossé, sous la neige, pour Dieu sait combien de temps."

Heureusement pour moi, il a parlé sans aucune hostilité à mon encontre.

"Je sais ce qu'on peut faire, et je pense que ça va te remonter le moral." Je viens juste d'avoir cette idée. Bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée la plus intelligente… mais c'est quelque chose que la plupart des gens semblent faire presque inconsciemment pendant cette saison. Mais si vous êtes comme moi et que vous détestez cette période de l'année… vous avez tendance à vous couper de la réalité. Mettant mon idée à exécution, j'allume la radio, et la musique de Noël emplit ma voiture, un sourire radieux se formant comme prévu sur le visage de mon petit ami.

'_I'll be home for Christmas…' _La musique traverse mes tympans et je m'efforce de retenir un rictus, sans réel succès.

"Allez Sasuke, c'est juste un peu de musique, ça ne va pas te tuer" me taquine Naruto, de meilleure humeur. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais cette musique rend apparemment tout le monde joyeux, sauf moi.

"Tu disais la même chose en parlant des acheteurs voraces" je rétorque, en plaisantant bien entendu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer une autre dispute maintenant. "Tant qu'ils ne passent pas la plus énervante des chansons de Noël…"

Naruto fronce les sourcils en signe de défi, et je sais ce qu'il a à l'esprit.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt…" Je l'avertis, le foudroyant du regard alors qu'il sort un disque du boîtier situé au niveau du siège passager.

Je ne peux cependant pas vraiment l'empêcher de mettre le disque tant redouté dans le lecteur, j'ai peur qu'il se remette en colère… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aime justement ce que je déteste le plus ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de Noël, je parle de-

'_Alright you Chipmunks, ready to sing your song ?__'_

-Alvin et l'hymne de Noël des Chipmunks. Tout bien pensé, c'est peut-être même pire que les gens qui font leurs courses de Noël au dernier moment. Les voix grinçantes, la musique traînante, ce nom stupide crié et répété… Oui, définitivement pire.

'_Me, I want a hula hoop'_ Ugh… le son me fait frissonner de dégoût. Mon petit ami ne réagit pas de la même manière puisqu'il se balance d'avant en arrière avec un large sourire, en rythme avec la chanson. Je suis vraiment chanceux qu'il n'essaie pas de reproduire le son horriblement aigu constituant le chant des chipmunks. Cela suffirait sûrement à me convaincre de sortir de la voiture et rentrer à pied en affrontant le blizzard.

"Bon, arrêtons là la torture." Naruto me sourit d'un air satisfait tout en retirant le disque du lecteur et le replaçant dans la boîte... que j'aimerais tant brûler. Naruto l'a rempli de disques de Noël.

Il relance la radio, et je lève un sourcil en entendant l'étrange mélodie qui me rappelle une musique de Faith Hill que je n'aime pas. De la musique country merdique, on ne peut même plus parler de musique à ce stade là. Les différents titres de musique country se ressemblent tous et se rapprochent de plus en plus de la musique pop avec chaque jour qui passe… Et je déteste la pop bien plus que la country.

'_I don't want another fruitcake ;_

_I don't need another ugly tie… NO !_

_Heard they had a sale on go karts_

_Down at Wal Mart_

_Ho ho a good buy_

_Got no money in my pocket._

_Can't believe it's Christmastime.'_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" je demande en regardant le lecteur comme s'il s'était métamorphosé en un étrange mélange de guirlandes électriques et de cake au fruit… Tiens, autre chose que je déteste.

"Christ-mas, de Cledus T. Judd. C'est une parodie d'une chanson de Faith Hill. En fait… quelque part, elle me fait penser à toi" Naruto rit alors que le chœur reprend…

'_It's the crowds that bug me_

_Stuck in traffic like this._

_It's kids causing a commotion._

_It's shop at your own risk.'_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en pensant que cela ressemble vraiment à quelque chose que je pourrais dire à quiconque voudrait m'entendre. '_C'est la foule qui me dérange, la circulation est impossible, faire les courses à ses risques et périls_'… En fait, c'est presque exactement ce que je pense de cette saison… et j'ai déjà dit quelques-unes de ces phrases, peut-être même mot pour mot. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais entendu cette chanson avant."

"Ça date un peu, mais je me suis dit que ce serait sans doute la seule chanson de ce type que tu aimerais."

"C'est amusant… mais c'est de la musique de Noël quand même, et je n'aime pas la musique de Noël."

Naruto soupire de nouveau, comme s'il avait perdu une bataille consistant à me faire aimer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, en rapport avec Noël. Mais ça ne marchera pas comme ça. Je déteste cette période de l'année et je suis bien content à chaque fois qu'elle se termine. On pourrait penser qu'après trois ans dont presque une année entière de vie commune, Naruto aurait abandonné depuis longtemps et appris à vivre avec cet aspect de ma personnalité.

"Sasuke… peu importe combien de temps tu résisteras, je vais te faire aimer, ou du moins tolérer Noël avec le sourire. Et pas un de tes faux sourires, tu sais très bien que je les repère facilement."

Comment quelqu'un comme moi a-t-il pu se retrouver avec un véritable drogué de Noël ? La réincarnation de Chris Cringle lui-même : il adore offrir des cadeaux, mais aussi faire du shopping, décorer, chanter et écouter les musiques… tout. Je ne serais même pas surpris s'il m'annonçait qu'il croit encore au père Noël.

"Naruto… ne peux-tu pas simplement accepter le fait que je n'aime pas cette fête ?"

"Nope" Il me fait un large sourire. Si ses yeux pouvaient sourire également, nul doute qu'ils le feraient.

En temps normal, n'importe qui d'autre s'énerverait contre quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que mon Naruto. Mais je ne peux pas me fâcher contre lui, il est si mignon alors qu'il sourit ainsi. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je me suis senti attiré par lui… Il est vraiment trop mignon, et il peut en plus tolérer mon aigreur et mon angoisse permanentes.

"Si tu comptes vivre avec moi, tu devras apprendre à accepter cette fête parce qu'elle est très importante à mes yeux. Je l'adore et je ne vais certainement pas passer chaque année à me battre avec toi pour la célébrer et pour t'empêcher de broyer du noir. Si tu veux rester avec moi, tu devras rester avec Noël aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ma fête favorite parce que tu penses que tu dois rester seul pendant cette période."

_Seul_ ? Pourquoi cette dernière phrase m'a-t-elle tant bouleversé ? Il n'a pas le droit de remettre mon passé sur le tapis ainsi, dans ces circonstances. Je déteste en parler et il le sait.

"Naruto, ne commence pas à-"

"Non, Sasuke, tu ne peux pas continuer à me rejeter comme ça. Je sais que tu as été seul dans le passé, pour chaque fête de Noël, parce que ta famille est morte quand tu avais sept ans. Je n'ai pas oublié le moindre détail de ton passé que tu m'as confié, c'est pourquoi j'ai toléré ta haine pour Noël toutes ces années. Mais c'est trop ! Tu as 22 ans, et tu sors juste de l'université. Ça fait 15 ans qu'ils sont décédés ! Je pensais qu'après trois ans tu aurais réalisé que tu n'étais plus tout seul ! Je suis avec toi, et je n'irai nulle part ailleurs ! Tu dois accepter ce fait, et avoir un regard différent sur Noël parce que cela n'implique plus de rester seul ! Je serai toujours avec toi pour partager cette fête."

… Je reste bouche bée, soudainement incapable de former une seule pensée cohérente.

"Naruto… Je…Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout cela…"

"Et comment croyais-tu que je me sentais, à supporter cela pendant des années sans jamais apercevoir ne serais-ce qu'une petite amélioration..." Répondit-il, sa voix montrant clairement sa colère et son ressentiment.

"Je suis vraiment égoïste… Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela te troublait autant. Tu es toujours si joyeux – eh, tu danses littéralement autour du sapin en plaçant les guirlandes dessus… et tu es toujours aussi excité au sujet de Noël… que je n'ai jamais imaginé que pendant tout ce temps je pouvais t'affecter à ce point."

"Eh Bien… c'est le cas…" Naruto a hésité avant d'admettre cela, mais c'est juste sa façon d'être, il devait me dire la vérité. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, la sincérité est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux.

"Je suis désolé" mes yeux s'adoucissent alors que je me tourne vers lui, la musique de Noël émanant de la radio complètement oubliée. "Je suis vraiment désolé… J'aurais vraiment voulu m'en apercevoir plus tôt… Je… Je suis juste…. Je me suis enfermé dans mon état dépressif si longtemps que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à mon entourage. Toi en particulier… Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça."

Les yeux de Naruto sont également remplis d'affection alors qu'il retourne mon regard, lâchant un soupir résigné. "Je suppose… que je te pardonne. Mais tu es maintenant conscient que tu vas devoir changer. Tu vas devoir apprendre à apprécier les fêtes avec moi, et avec le sourire."

Cela me fait rire, d'un rire sincère, sans trace de moquerie. "Je ne désire rien de mieux que de mériter ton pardon… mais je te préviens que ça risque de prendre du temps. J'ai été ainsi pendant quinze ans comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est difficile de changer ce genre de choses…"

"Je sais," Naruto me sourit affectueusement, ce sourire charmeur et enchanteur qui ne manque jamais de me faire craquer, "mais je vais t'aider. Je vais te faire aimer Noël même si pour cela je dois t'attacher avec des guirlandes et décorations, et faire tourner 'It's A Wonderful Life' en boucle pendant des jours".

Je frissonne à cette seule pensée. Ce film doit être le plus redoutable film de Noël existant à ce jour, si stupide, si exagéré… tout comme les contes de Noël…

"Eh bien… je dois avouer que j'aime bien l'idée des guirlandes", je lève un sourcil de manière suggestive alors que mon esprit s'en retourne vagabonder, m'imaginant en train d'appliquer cette idée… mais sans le film, ni les vêtements, et dans un contexte bien plus… sexuel.

Naruto rit en levant les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire, avant de me regarder d'un air réprobateur, "Pervers."

"Eh, si je dois tolérer Noël… Je devrais avoir quelque chose en retour. Et qui sait, peut-être que les décorations et les guirlandes vont me faire aimer Noël encore plus…" J'arracherais vraiment les guirlandes du sapin pour attacher mon petit ami si c'était nécessaire…

Naruto détourne le regard avec un adorable sourire idiot "Peut-être quand nous serons rentrés à la maison."

Oh, voilà qui est intéressant… et même assez appétissant !

Je pense que je commence déjà à aimer Noël…

* * *

**(1) Kris Kingle : Il amène les cadeaux dans certaines régions (en quelque sorte un équivalent du père Noël). Dans la version originale, Sasuke dit ici "make Kris Kringle cringe", jeu de mot entre Kringle et cringe (to cringe : tressaillir, avoir un mouvement de recul)**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !**

**Avant tout, j'aimerais mettre les choses au point, avant que certains ne se sentent offensés et ne me crient dessus : Tout, ou du moins la plupart de ce qui est exprimé dans cette fiction est l'opinion de Sasuke. Je ne pense pas personnellement que toutes les musiques de country soient toutes pareilles, j'aime en fait beaucoup la musique country et c'est mon genre de musique favori (je passe mon temps à crier après ceux qui pensent comme Sasuke). Cependant, je déteste véritablement "It's a Wonderful Life" et "A Christmas Story", mais c'est mon opinion et j'ai le droit de détester certains films… donc s'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas trop. Ensuite, tout ce qui est dit à propos de Noël dans cette fiction est principalement l'opinion de Sasuke, mais on retrouve un peu de mes pensées là dedans, puisque mon opinion sur les gens qui font leurs courses de Noël à la dernière minute correspond bien à ce qui est exprimé dans cette fiction.**

**Joyeux Noël et bonnes vacances à tous ^.^**


End file.
